<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deo rex, a rege lex by Tabata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202406">A Deo rex, a rege lex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata'>Tabata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [207]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Harems, M/M, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is used to King Blaine's unusual way of thinking and to his sometimes scandalous decisions but there are lines even he can't cross and this is one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [207]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deo rex, a rege lex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is an <b>AU</b> from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.<br/>I don't know much of this instance yet, except that Blaine became king against his will and came from abroad to rule on a country he knows nothing about. He brought with him his two sex slaves, which is apparently very scandalous in his new kingdom.</p>
<p>written for: COW-T #10<br/>prompt: A quote in latin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That can't be done, my king, I beg you to reconsider," Adam tries to catch up with the king who's marching down the hall at a pace that's unsuitable for a man of his stature and thinking of doing something that's even less suitable.</p>
<p>Adam has been the head of his personal guard since he was old enough to lead the group of elite soldiers appointed with the sacred duty of keeping the sovereign safe. He is used to King Blaine's unusual way of thinking and to his sometimes scandalous decisions but this is too much even for him, and as his guardian and sometimes advisor, Adam can't let him proceed.</p>
<p>"Deciding what can or cannot be done is up to me," Blaine states as they both descend the long flight of steps that leads to the grand hall and, consequently, to the throne room. "And I have decided to allow it."</p>
<p>"My king, this is against the established order," Adam insists as they make their way among the noblemen and noblewomen and other questionable individuals always crowding the throne room, craving a gesture or a glance from their monarch. At their passage, some of them wave their fans and blink mischievously at the king, other try to grab the hem of his train to kiss it, but the man is walking too fast for that. Adam picks up the pace and lowers his voice. "The nobility and the Council of the Twelve will not be happy about it."</p>
<p>"You should know by now I don't care for that lair of nasty old bags," Blaine says dismissively. "And I care even less for nobility, all they are good for is warming up the chairs in this room. Now, stop nagging me and do your job."</p>
<p>The Council of the Twelve is the regulatory body of the monarchy ruling the country. It has been established to control the king's actions – so specifically to avoid things like the one that is about to happen – and Blaine has  been in open conflict with it since the day he was crowned. He hates them and they hate him, so this is not going to end well.</p>
<p>"I have an announcement to make," Blaine's roaring voice echoes in the room, instantly silencing the hundreds of men and women milling about. The king sits unceremoniously on the throne as they all meekly approach the throne, head bent in respect. "You might as well stop doing nothing and listen to me."</p>
<p>Adam decided long ago that King Blaine's inappropriate bluntness was not a problem he would care about, ascribing that to the fact that the man comes from a different region and a different culture, and he's here only for an uncontrollable successions of political marriages and alliances that made him – against his own will – the only rightful heir to the throne after late king's death. So, Adam won't start preoccupying himself with it now that they are on the verge of a political, social and probably humane catastrophe.</p>
<p>He walks to the iron gate that closes the opening on the right side wall as he hears the crowd assembling around the throne at his back. Two pairs of hands – one pale as the moon and the other darker – instantly close around the bars.  "What's going on?" A young voice asks.</p>
<p>Adam can see the dark blue eyes and mischievous smile of its owner in the dim light of the hall beyond the gate. A boy around his age, but wearing harem clothes and the sex slave tattoo, two black circles around his forearm. "You know exactly what is going on," he responds irritated as he comes to stand right next to the gate. "This is all your fault. You two brought him to do this."</p>
<p>"And how would we have done that, if I may be so bold?" The boy behind the bar asks, ironically. "You know we're not allowed weapons in here. Your men make very sure of that by frisking us several times a day."</p>
<p>Adam stiffs, clearing his throat. "They do that for your own protection," he snorts.</p>
<p>His guards' main task is to keep the king safe, which means they have to make sure that people who get close to him are not dangerous, but they also have to patrol his quarters, which the harem is part of. There have been cases in the past of slaves trying to kill the king or queen, or even attacking each other for jealousy. This doesn't seem to be the case – Blaine's only got two young boys and they even like each other too much – but you can never be too sure.</p>
<p>"Curious how their protection feels a lot like their pleasure."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Leo, this is serious," Adam hisses at him, daring a glance at him. "Once he will make the announcement, he could be in danger, and you and Cody too. You shouldn't be so happy."</p>
<p>"Your lack of trust in him is disturbing, Adam."</p>
<p>"I said shut up," Adam growls through his teeth. "Or I'll come in there and put you in chains."</p>
<p>Cody, the other boy whose hands are wrapped tight around the iron bars, whispers something – probably trying to soothe Leo since balancing the other's annoying attitude with his meeker one is what he does most of the time – and they both go blissfully quiet.</p>
<p>Cody is the older of the two, but Leo has been Blaine's slave the longest. Blaine brought Leo with him when he came here to ascend to the throne. That was his first scandalous act as Leo was very young at the time and rumors had it that he had already been Blaine's slave for several years. Adam remembers it very clearly as he was still training and his first assignment had been to look over the king's young handsome slave who was his same age.</p>
<p>It had been very awkward at first, as Leo had no shame and amused himself by embarrassing Adam with dirty stories or doing dirty things, but they had become somewhat friends over the years – as much as an elite guard and a pleasure slave can become friends, that is – and now the kind of relationship they have, easygoing and too much open, would be certainly frowned upon by the Council. That is why Adam tries his best to look detached and professional whenever he is around Leo in public.</p>
<p>Cody arrived two years ago. Blaine purchased him during a visit to a faraway country and brought him back in a golden cage. The poor little thing had been trained all his life to be a pleasure slave and couldn't be convinced to step outside the box where he had been taught to remain locked until he was to be used.</p>
<p>King Blaine had ordered to place the cage inside the harem with its door unlocked until Cody was ready to come out of it. It took several months, a lot of coaxing and Leo's constant presence next to him. The two have become inseparable, basically a single unit. Initially Adam had thought the king would be furious about it – it's uncommon, not to say straightforwardly never done, that pleasure slaves can form relationships between them – but this is apparently what King Blaine had hoped for because he takes great pride in telling everybody who's willing to listen how he gets to use two pleasure slaves that are so deeply in love with each other.</p>
<p>It must have something to do with his culture – of which Adam unfortunately knows very little – but Adam has never asked, the subject being so intimate and embarrassing. The only thing he knows is that pleasure slaves are common possessions where the king comes from and they are considered quite normal commodities, in the manner of maidens and valets. Harems are present in every high-ranking household, so building one is not the outrageous endeavor that has been here.</p>
<p>Maybe pleasure slaves that are also lovers are a valuable thing there. That country sounds so weird to Adam that it wouldn't surprise him if it really was like that.</p>
<p>"As you know, our venerable Council of the Twelve has been repeatedly asking me to choose a partner for the last three years as it is apparently impossible for me to rule this country unless I share my bed with another person under the unquestionable law of God above," Blaine speaks again when he's sure everybody is listening and faithfully hanging from his every word. "So I have decided to fulfill our elders' wish and I finally chose someone who will gladly take upon themselves the burden of being the object of intercourse several times every day for God and Country."</p>
<p>"Oh boy," Adam covers his face with his hand as Leo and Cody chuckle not so discreetly behind the gate. The king spends more time in their harem than in the rest of the palace, so they should know. <i>Several times</i> is just a conservative estimate. Adam always knows where to find His Majesty whenever he disappears, which happens a lot more than it should.</p>
<p>Adam is not sure if the objective of Blaine's words was to shut up the audience for good, but if it was, it doesn't work. A low buzzing raises from the crowd the moment he stops talking. People are confused and excited at the same time, half of them wonders who this person is going to be, the other half is pretty sure the king is talking about them.</p>
<p>Marriage proposals have been coming for years – from men and women alike, for themselves or their sons and daughters – and King Blaine has always refused them all, seemingly uninterested in anybody. Now, though, the moment has finally arrived for him to choose and everybody is going crazy.</p>
<p>The air almost seems to vibrate with expectation while the emissaries of the Council look to each other with a worried expression on their faces. Adam bets they would like to run out of the room and get a message out to their masters right away, but protocol prevents them from doing that. They can't leave the room before the King himself does.</p>
<p>"My choice, as you will soon witness, was dictated by practicality," Blaine goes on, completely unaffected by the general fretting. In fact, he's slouching comfortably on the throne as if this wasn't a very important and official matter. "Besides, as you well know, I'm a man of habit and I don't see the point of going looking for something that I already have here. Adam, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Adam sighs, knowing that there is no stopping this now unless he openly goes against his king, which he doesn't want to do, both because he likes the man and he wants to avoid conflicts with him and also because he would be probably executed.</p>
<p>"Come on, come on, come on!" Leo urges him, hopping on the spot.</p>
<p>"I told you, this is not the great thing you think it is," Adam warns him again as he chooses the golden old-fashion key from the set of keys hanging at his hip.</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say, you live on that side of the gate," Leo frowns and then he throws himself out, pulling Cody along by the hand, the moment Adam opens the gate.</p>
<p>They're both wearing purple garments that cover them from neck to ankles. People outside the harem are not allowed to see even a inch of their skin – except for the arm where the tattoo is – and nobody is allowed inside except Blaine. Even the guards can't step beyond the atrium. So any communications, and even the frisking, require the slaves to cover themselves up first. </p>
<p>Those clothes hide their bodies but they also denote them as slaves, as purple is the color the government <br/>has reserved to them, so the crowd explodes in outrage as everybody instantly realizes what Blaine words mean and what is actually going on.</p>
<p>Adam shepherds the two boys to the throne, shielding them with his own body in case anybody decides to direct towards them all the rage he can feel mounting by the second. He's aware that there'll be no way to contain such a crowd if it goes berserk, so he's really hoping everybody remains just frozen by shock instead of taking action.</p>
<p>"These are Cody and Leo," King Blaine announces after having them seated one on each of the throne's armrest. "They are two of the most precious jewels in my harem and I will marry them both in a month. This will give my court enough time to prepare a proper celebration, which will last four weeks as it is the law.”</p>
<p>The silence that falls on the room is eerie and charged with feelings Adam has desperately tried to avoid for weeks – no, for months, since the idea started forming in his king's mind – until today when the king woke up and declared he was going to make the big announcement. Nothing Adam said could stop him and this is the result.</p>
<p>As the Council emissaries leave the room en masse, Adam knows there are very dark times ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>